Dancing Away With My Heart
by Saunders2
Summary: A Christmas/New Year's Three shot- It started with a dance and grew to a raging fire. But, when plans that had been long ago set in stone, will they remember the thrilling months they shared?
1. Chapter 1

**So here's my Christmas three-shot everyone! I will be updating in twelve hours!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: this is simply because I love you all! "A summer is all that was needed, but when life slapped them across the face, they couldn't ignore it. Can their very different paths reunite and allow the two to rekindle their fire? Or will it die out as they slowly forget?"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dancing Away with My Heart (based off the song by Lady Antebellum)<strong>

I would have given up awhile ago if she wasn't so beautiful and alluring. Blue eyes that danced, golden hair that flowed down her back in soft curls, soft and angelic face, small and petite, a silvery green dress flowing down her body and showed off all her curves and last but not least, the way she moved. Her body flowed with each rhythm and new melody. It was enchanting to watch.

The clock chimed nine o'clock, and I flinched at all my wasted hours. All I had to do was go and ask, but I either chickened out or some other guy beat me.

Another slow song played and I glared at the guy who was currently dancing with her. She smiled politely, but you could see her wistful glance at some of the other pairs dancing, the girls giggling and beautiful spins happening, boys holding the girls close as she was doing the pathetic two step. Her gaze caught mine and it looked like she was begging me to relieve her from her captor. I stepped forward, but the song ended and another man swept her away into the next dance.

I scowled down at my shoes, ridiculing my pathetic attempts. This was like playing "red light, green light", except you're never told when green light is. I'm standing here, waiting for an opening, and when I finally realize the light's green, the opening is yanked from my hands before I can take the first step. I glare at the clock when I see it's almost midnight. I have to get to her before the last dance.

The clock strikes eleven and I scowl, wondering why the thing hated me so much. It was slowly, yet faster than I could step, eating away my time, taking all of my chances with it. I bite my lip and glare at the red fruit punch. It simmered under the light of the disco ball like a bowl full of crimson blood, the perfect liquid in the knockoff crystal bowl. Plastic Dixie cups sit beside it, all of them waiting to be flipped over and filled with the spiked red substance.

Eleven fifteen banged away and I snarled a yawn. I was tired, very tired, of waiting..

However, I'd been waiting just long enough.

I stuffed my hands into my pockets and glanced around, taking in the packed and blinding 'ballroon' before me. I begin noticing that it's emptying, slowly and inconsistently, but doing so all the same.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to grab a drink. Maybe next dance?" A polite, clear and sweet voice said.

"Alright baby," it was a man's voice, the words slightly slurred as if he'd been a victim of the fruit punch..

"Ew," the first voice said, quietly as to not alert the man she'd been talking to. I turn to see the blonde coming towards the refreshment table, a look of slight disgust on her angelic face as she walked away from a brown-haired, definitely drunk, 20-or-so man.

She shook herself slightly as she stopped at the table, the delicate dress shivering and glinting in the light from the gentle movement. She glanced up with doe-like blue eyes, the color of a clear sky. "Hey," she said in greeting.

"Hey," I replied, unsure of what else to say. Here I was, talking to the girl I'd been dying to dance with all night, and all I could come up with was 'hey'?

"Are you having fun?" She asked, pouring herself a drink from one of the water pitchers.

"Sure." I said, shrugging. "My brother dragged me on account of me 'needing' to get out more."

She gave me a knowing smile as she sipped from her glass. "My exact situation with a slightly different reason. My gals, Tori and Liz," -she waved in the general direction of her friends- "dragged me here on account of me needing to celebrate our last year together of no school."

"No school?" I inquired, "you graduating college." I will admit she looks young, about fifteen or sixteen, but she's probably twenty, maybe twenty-one.

"No," she shook her head and her blonde hair swung over her shoulder. "I'm starting college. We took a year off from school to build up our resumes before going to the colleges of our dreams. I took as many AP classes as I could get my hands on in high school so that I only had to take one year at a community college. However, they graduated a year before me."

"So, you're starting college?" I wondered where she would be going if she took AP classes to get out of doing a few subjects. "Where?"

"Julliard." She said proudly, a broad grin spreading across her face. "I'm studying to be a screen writer and director, so drama classes mostly. I took that year of community college so that I could focus in getting my degree."

I stared at her in awe. This girl had done everything she could do to reach her goal and she was nearly there.

"So, you're going to Julliard? That's incredible." She blushed a soft pink, becoming a little self conscious. "Thanks."

I nodded and glanced at the clock just as the DJ announced over the loud speakers, "Hey folks! This is the second to last dance of the night. Two wonderful slow songs to end the evening. Enjoy y'all!"

The girl smiled as she set her cup down on the refreshment table, and I realized she was leaving to go dance. I stepped forward, and spoke up before I could lose my courage.

"May I have this dance?" She turned back around at the sound of my voice. When she saw my outstretched hand, her blue eyes lit up and a sweet smile slid across her face.

"Absolutely." She responded as she tucked her porcelain hand into mine. My heart stuttered as I gripped it tightly and lead her onto the dance floor.

Her hand was placed gently on my bicep as I tucked my arm around her waist. I held her close and she smiled, resting her head against my chest. I smiled as I lead her across the floor, our bodies flowing swiftly from one move to the next in perfect harmony.

"Hey," she whispered against my collar, causing chills to run down my spine. "I never caught your name."

I chuckled at that and leaned down so my lips were next to her ear, "The name's Derek."

"Derek, huh?" She said. I nodded. "Well," she shifted so that I could feel her breath on my ear and goosebumps rose on my flesh. Her lips brushed against my ear as she said, "I'm Chloe."

Chloe? A pretty name for a pretty girl.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV- First Day<strong>

I fumbled the keys as I pulled them from my purse, the two suit cases balanced against the wall. I slid the key into the hole and turned, hearing the loud click of the bolt sliding. Sighing as I had a slight shard of good luck, I pushed open the door and stepped in, dragging my luggage behind me.

My roommate was already there and she jumped up as soon as she saw me.

"Hey, let me help you with that." She took one of case from me and lugged isn't inside as I shut the door. " My name's Rae."

"Chloe." I set down my bag and shook her hand. She looked like one of the girls who had it rough but smiled through it anyways. She had creamy colored skin, brown-gold eyes and copper hair that fell in ringlets down her back.

"So," she fell back on her bed as I opened my bags to unpack. "What are you majoring in? I'm into photography."

"Drama's my major." I replied, putting a folded shirt into the drawer.

"Drama? Sweet. So you wanna be an actress?"

I shook my head, "Director."

"Ah, the boss." She grinned. "Nice."

We chatted as I finished unpacking. I sat down on my bed and my purse fell off, its contents spilling on the floor. Rae and I jumped down and onto to the floor, picking up everything and shoving it back inside. When Rae came across a picture, she picked it up and looked at it.

"Who's this guy?" She asked, as she stared at the photo.

"Who?" I plucked the picture from her fingers to see who she was talking about.

In the shot was a me and a guy. He had black hair that fell into his eyes, a strong jaw and a slightly hooked nose. He was taller than me, who's head barely hit his shoulder. His arm was wrapped around me and I had mine looped around his waist. But what really caught me were those green eyes. A shade of green I couldn't forget.

I remembered those eyes staring into mine before they closed and the heat of his mouth fit itself around mine. Soft, slightly chapped lips kneaded mine and I had kissed him back eagerly. His strong, arms wrapped around me and his broad chest against mine. The feeling of his hands tangled in my hair and drawing circles on my back. His lips causing me to go dizzy as they left their mark on my neck. I remembered the feeling of going numb when I had told him I might never see him again. I remebered the dizzying kiss after words, his hands raking my body as I clung to him. I could feel lips lighting my nerves on fire, something in my stomach coiling as he bit the flesh between my shoulder and neck, my nails digging into his skin as he made me forget my own name. The gentleness and fire that had burned through me, a flame to gasoline.

I shook my head and glanced away from the photo, remembering the low rumble of his voice as it vibrated through me. His deep chuckle that had set my pulse racing. The soft kisses that had caused me want him more. His butterfly touches. The fierceness he'd kissed me with when he was angry or showing other boys who belonged to. His rough voice moaning my name.

"Derek," I said softly. "His name was Derek Souza."

* * *

><p>Okay, so this isn't as Christmas-y as i thought it would be, but you can't tell me you don't love this! Anyways, my next update will be in twelve hours, right on schedule.<p>

Love you all!

-Jo


	2. Chapter 2

**So... if you guys want to kill me, I completely understand. I'm a crappy updater and the lack of internet connections it so I didn't and couldn't do anything, sorry. Anyways, onward!**

**Disclaimer: own nothing but plot! Wish I owned Derek, though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: this is simply because I love you all! "A summer is all that was needed, but when life slapped them across the face, they couldn't ignore it. Can their very different paths reunite and allow the two to rekindle their fire? Or will it die out as they slowly forget?"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dancing Away with My Heart (based off the song by Lady Antebellum)<strong>

**DPOV**

I was burning, her lips causing me to go dizzy. Soft, sweet and gentle, her lips molded to mine and I was lost in her scent. She tasted of strawberries and vanilla, sweet and a bit bitter, causing me to go wild. Her scent, one of strawberries and something completely her, aroused me in ways I didn't know I could be. Something was coiling tighter and tighter in my stomach.

"Derek?" She whispered, her voice breathy and intoxicating. I moved my mouth down her delicate neck, planting soft kisses up and down its length. She shivered underneath me, hands pulling at my hair as her nails scratched at my scalp. A noise I didn't know I was capable of making escaped me, causing Chloe to moan before she pulled away. Her crystalline blue eyes were glazed over, but a tiny shard of sanity sparkled in their depths. "D, what-what are we doing?"

"I-" I stood there, pondering her question. It was legitimate, and I wondered about what were we doing. "I don't know. I don't even know you besides the fact that you're going to Juilliard, your name is Chloe Saunders, and you're an amazing kisser." I placed my lips right on her collar bone so that I could hide the fact that I was embarrassed. I hadn't meant for the last sentence to come out, it just had.

Chloe gasped as I placed another kiss in the hole in her collar. She pressed herself against me, and whispered in my ear, "And all I know is that you're Derek Souza, a math, science and physics geek, and you drive me wild." A shiver shot down my spine.

"Well, then," I pulled away and looked her dead in the eyes. Her blue orbs were glassy and unfocused, a hunger brightening their unknown depths. She was flushed and I'm sure I didn't look much better. "We need to get to know each other."

She smiled and she pulled me in for a sweet kiss. "I completely agree."

(!?)(!?)(!?)

She was nowhere to be found. Absolutely no where. No stiffled giggles, small noise from moving, too loud as they tried to be silent breathes. Nothing. I growled as I stalked through the forest behind my house, looking for anywhere she could be.

The wind rushed past me and rustled the surrounding trees. I sighed and then dropped at a sudden explosion of weight. Something was on my back, its limbs wrapped around my neck and waist.

"You lose." A breathy voice said in my ear. I turned my head to see blonde hair, clear, blue orbs and a bright smile. "You need to remember to look up."

"Jeez, thanks." I grumbled, but I couldn't hide the smile at her clever trick. "So how'd you get up there?"

"A few years of gymnastics might be hidden up my sleeves; a few trophies could possibly be found in my room." She said, smiling at me sweetly.

She slid down from my back, feet landing perfectly on the pine needle covered ground. I stood up from the ground and dusted off my jeans. She was rubbing her hands together when her hair fell in her face. She scowled as she blew it away but it landed in another obnoxious and annoying place. I chuckled and reached forward, brushing her curls back and saw her small, grateful smile.

I cupped her cheek and leaned in, closing my eyes as I did so. Her scent was now tangled with the scent of the surrounding pine trees, crisp and clean with her sweet smell making it all the more inviting. My lips touched hers and we sighed at the contact. Slow, sweet movements and liquid fire burned though my veins. I dropped my hand from her cheek to her waist, my other meeting its brother and I pulled her closer. She stood up on her tip toes and entwined her fingers together, pulling me down towards her level.

"I win." She whispered against my mouth before bolting. I stood there a second, completely confused before I caught on. I took to the chase, ready to catch her again.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

The heater was background noise, combining with the ever constant notes of country music. Currently, we were listening to "Check Yes or No" by George Strait. I dropped my book bag at the foot of my bed with a loud _thud _and fell onto the blue and green plaid comforter.

"Tired?" Rae asked, a silent laugh in her voice.

"Not at all. I just hate Mr. Miles." I groaned and rolled over, pulling myself to the head of the bed so that I could sit up. I leaned against my four or so pillows and draped my arm over my eyes.

"What now?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little inappropriate touching, flirting and at the end of class? He used a pick up line! A flipping pick up line!" I scowled at the ceiling as Rae laughed at my distress.

"Oh, he likes you." She said in fake sympathy, her eyes glowing in laughter.

"Yeah, gross." I rolled over to look at the copper girl. "So, how are you and Brady doing?"

She smiled brightly at me. "Oh, we're doing great! The second date went really well."

"Nice." I swung my legs over the edge bed, successfully knocking of the things on my bed side table. Are saw everything fall, looked at my annoyed and disbelieving face before she burst into laughter. She clutched her stomach as she rolled on her bed in her fit.

I let myself slide to the floor, landing in a heap. I sighed as I shifted and heard glass crunch. Grabbing all my possessions, I noticed that among them was a picture frame. I placed the things in my arms on my bed before picking up the frame, sighing as more glass fell and gave a gentle tinkling sound as it broke into smaller pieces as they fell to the ground.

I shook all the rest of the glass out and a picture fell out. I picked it up and saw it was a shot of Liz, Tori and I at Walt Disney World in Florida. We were standing at the gates with the goofiest grins on our faces. I placed it on my dresser and as I did so another photo fell to the floor. I plucked it up from the pile of glass with my nails and looked at it.

It was a photo of me and boy at a picnic. The guy had a shock of black hair, a square jaw, high cheekbones and perfect pink lips. His mouth was twisted in a crooked smile and it sent chills up my spine. What really caught my attention though was his eyes. Bright, emerald eyes pointed at the camera and up at me. My breath caught at their intensity and I was yanked down memory lane.

His eyes glinting in the dark like a cat's as they sucked all the breath out of me. His arms, muscled and strong, as they wrapped me in a strong embrace and held me close. His mouth, warm and beautiful, perfectly chiseled always left me wanting more. His touch that sent shivers up my spine and set my pulse going a hundred miles an hour. His hands, as rough and as calloused as they were, always gentle and soft as they ravished me, rendering me mindless. His lips kissing me into oblivion, their slightly chapped and sweet kisses placed up and down my neck causing my stomach to do flips and me to be lost in the feeling.

"Ooh! You have got to introduce me to this Derek character. I'm practically drooling." Rae's voice startled me and I jumped, bumping into the bed. Rae saw my surprise and burst into another fit of laughter. I glared at her as I stood, dusting off all the glass shards. I grabbed the broom as I set the photo on my bed and began to clean up the mess while Rae died on the floor from lack of oxygen.

"Derek," I murmured his name and I thought I heard his deep moan as goosebumps rose on my arms and legs.

I swore I heard him moan out one word, "Chloe."

I looked over at the calendar- it was the middle of November.

* * *

><p><strong>And done. Hope you liked it! I know Christmas is over with, but I hope you read this next chap anyways! <strong>

**Love,**

**Jo**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm sucky, right? But, anyways, I'm going to make this into more of a New Years shot since I'm so idiotic. But I'm allowed to blame lack of internet connection, right? Anyways, I have a challenge. In this next section of DPOV, tell me one of the two song references, along with the artist (and no, it's not "Dancing Away With My Heart"). Tell me and I will write a one-shot dedicated to you and of your choice. (DP based of course) So, I will get on with this! I hope, and think, this is the last piece. I did say this would be a three-shot, so here we go.**

**Disclaimer: Derek? Unless you mean the art teacher, I don't own him either. Not that I own Mr. Hegsted. *sighs***

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: A summer is all that was needed, but when life slapped them across the face, they couldn't ignore it. Can their very different paths reunite and allow the two to rekindle their fire? Or will it die out as they slowly forget?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dancing Away with My Heart (based off the song by Lady Antebellum)<strong>

**DPOV**

The radio buzzed in the background, giving the five o'clock news. I ignored most of the boring intel as the mouthwatering flavors flooded the kitchen and hallways. She had better be proud of me. Rinsing my hands off and drying them on the towel I'd thrown over my shoulder, I placed the timer on the stove for twenty five minutes and went to sit in the living room.

Nothing played on the radio as I sat there reading the magazine and waited for Chloe. All the stations were playing commercials and reports, most completely boring and nothing of interest, even to me.

Headlights shone through the window, lighting up the dim room. I smiled as I put down the magazine and listened for her. The truck pulled up slowly, dragging up, like it was taking as long as possible. I became confused, the radio was still blaring nothing of interest so that wasn't what was keeping her attention. I knew that, so why was she taking so long? I continued to listen for her approach and her feet dragged, each step hesitant and jerky. I heard her feet drag along the porch, shuffling and kicking the ground before she let loose a sigh. A sniffle and the door bell rang.

The door bell _rang_. Something wasn't right. She normally walked right in. My heart beat picked up, and not in excitement. Opening the door, I looked at the blue-eyed blonde and saw nothing but a farewell. My heart shattered at her sad, broken face.

"It's September." she whispered. Her blue eyes looked up at me in sadness and wistfulness. "I-I will be leaving soon."

"When?" my voice broke, already imagining the next couple months, years, with out her. She'd become everything. Her blue eyes, angelic face, brave and fiery spirit, loving kiss, sweet words. The long sleepless nights were coming, full of tears and pain. This summer, these three months had been enough. Enough for her to be all.

"September twenty-first." she said, eyes looking anywhere but me.

"Look up at me." I said, taking her chin and gently pulling her to look at me. "You're leaving in five days?"

"Yes." her words were soft, her doe eyes looking up at me in pain and sadness. "Why?"

"Because I at least know how long I have to take all I can." I said, pulling her away from the September's chilly hold.

"W-what?" she stuttered, curiosity now burning in the depths of her endless eyes.

"You were everything." I said. "And will always be. I just have to know that I can keep you, and persuade you to stay for as long as possible."

"D-Derek," I shushed her with my finger.

"Not now, kitten." her eyes looked up at me in trust, but confusion was larger. I smiled at her. "Now, you're mine."

I kissed her slightly turned down lips, my hands falling to her hips. She whimpered and drew herself closer, burying her fingers in my hair. "I love you." she whispered.

In my mind flashed every time she'd said that to me. Rarely, but she had, ever since she had accidentally let it slip. I knew, by the way she was kissing me, from the look on her face as she had come to me with the killing news, that she had never, ever felt this way before. I didn't want her to ever feel this way again.

I pushed her up against the wall that protected anyone from dying when they went up the stairs. She snagged my lip and bit it gently as I moaned against the feeling of being prisoner. I _was _prisoner. I'd danced with her, I'd taken her in, I'd loved her, I had done so many things with her that I had never done, thought of doing or thought I'd do. She had me in the palm of her hand and I don't dance.

Once, I'd imagined her with her daddy by her side. Long white dress, bouquet of flowers, family and smiles. I'd wanted her for _everything. _I- I had never felt or thought of anyone this way. She was all I could really see when she'd danced her way into my life.

Why? Why did everything have to go from great, wonderful, dazzling, beautiful- from good to gone? She was all, she might as well be IT. I didn't see her anywhere else but by my side.

"I love you." I whispered in reply as all the future I'd ever hoped for, believed in, dreamt of for the two of us washed away. But I would make the most of it now. She was going to be mine for as long as I could keep her remembering. As long as I could keep her hoping. As long as I could keep her wishing. As long as I could keep her dreaming.

She was going to be mine for as long as I could, for as long as she continued to love me.

"Forever." I murmured against her lips.

"Forever." she said in return. In promise.

* * *

><p><strong> CPOV<strong>

This was boring. A lot more boring then the drive here. And let me tell you, the drive here was boring. Probably beat reading the Encyclopedia. I should know, I tried.

Sitting there, with a glass of seriously spiked something, staring as people talked, chatted, danced, and did a lot of other boring things. Well, boring to me, I guess. I could be having fun, the way Rae, Tori and Liz were. The way Simon and Nate were. The way all my friends were. But I wasn't.

No, it wasn't because I didn't have any takers. It was because I wasn't willing. I was waiting. For what? I have absolutely no clue. Maybe for the ball to drop. Maybe that was it. Maybe. Or maybe I was just waiting for Rae, Tori, and Nate to be ready. Or maybe just Rae and Nate. Simon and Liz were definitely leaving this party together and Tori might leave with someone, I didn't really know about her. Sure, I'd known her since like, the first grade, but with whether or not she was taking a guy home or going home with a guy, well she was a little unpredictable. I think that mostly depended on her intake. And I have absolutely no idea how many times she'd taken from the drinks.

I sighed and leaned against the table. Just as I was thinking about simply falling asleep, probably not my best option, I was grabbed by the arm and dragged to my feet.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Shut it and listen." I growled at the nearly invisible intruder, but the sound of their voice told me it was Tori.

I cocked my head to the side and listened to the music through the buzz and shouts of everyone.

_I haven't seen you in ages. Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are. For me, you'll always be eighteen, and beautiful. And dancing away with my heart._

I gasped.

"Thought so," Tori grumbled before walking away and leaving me in the dark, alone and broken.

"You ran off to college that summer." a dark, handsome voice said. "We lost touch."

I spun around as the man said the third verse, the second verse playing over the speakers. He had black hair, falling into his face with a slight 'I just got out of bed' look. He stood a good half or so foot taller than me with wide shoulders. Fitting shirt and fitting pants showed off his muscles that caused my legs to quake. He looked _good._ But what caught me was his eyes.

Green. Bright, piercing, emerald _green_.

"Sorry." I mumbled, my mouth dry and my mind shut off. I was barely staying on my feet.

"An apology, oh?"

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE!" the crowd shouted. I saw the ball drop on the tv screen, fireworks explode outside in the sky, and I melted.

When the ball hit, Derek Souza, my love, my life, my heart, brought me towards him and landed his mouth on mine.

"Been forever, huh?" I whispered, loving the way his warm body against mine felt. It was like I had been a taken off a life saving drug, something that kept me alive. I didn't really completlely understand the empty, dead feeling that had always been in the pit of my stomach had just been until he rejuvenated me. I was awake again. I wasn't going to let it go again.

"Yes." he murmured, dark clouds darkening his eyes as he peered at me through his dark, long lashes.

"Too long." I reunited our lips and the fire burned through me, like fire to gasoline. It burned me, filling me with a hot, seering shot of something sweet, bitter and dangerous. I loved it all.

He danced away with my heart when I first saw him, when he took me out on that dance. When we danced to the one song. And he wasn't going to leave me alone with an empty heart again. He was going to keep me alive, keep me working, keep me burning.

The fire burned inside me, rekindling after the long, dark winter.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheesy ending? Yes. Sweet ending? Yes. Sappy ending? Perhaps. Perfect ending? Absolutely.<strong>

**R and R all of you wonderful people! Thanks so much for having supported me through out this amazing year and thanks so much for reading! I love you all so much and I can't believe how many people love these stories. The support we get here makes us think, 'hey! we're heard. there are people who listen.' Thank you all and Happy New Years!**

**Kisses to all and to all a good year-**

**-Danni and Joanna**


End file.
